<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Old Man by IceRose34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850681">My Old Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34'>IceRose34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Gen, Marriage, Self-Reflection, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceRose34/pseuds/IceRose34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he and his family prepare to celebrate Father's Day, Chazz Princeton reflects on all of the times his father had never been there when he needed him most.  Times that could've changed certain parts of his life and yet, he wouldn't change them for the world if it meant finding real love.  Still, he vows to be a better father than his old man ever was...  Chazz x OC, mentions of one-sided Valentineshipping, one-sided Zane x OC, and Fianceshipping.  Post-Canon, Father's Day one-shot, told in Chazz's POV.  Title is reference to a Zack Brown Band song of the same name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Original Female Character(s), Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Old Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't usually say this, but Happy Father's Day.  It's not a good day for me and I'd rather not say why.  So yeah, thought I'd write this.  Wayne and Charlie Pegasus originally belonged to my friend Suika-Tei on DeviantArt, but were adopted by me.  Otherwise, I own all of the other OCs.  I hope that you guys enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most people often credit their fathers for how they’ve turned out in life.  Regardless if it’s the good things, bad things, or both.  I guess that that logic would apply to me, but the truth is that it does and doesn’t apply to me at the same time.  Why?  Because my old man died just as I was getting the hang of being a father myself.  Yes, I’m married to the most beautiful woman on the planet and I have twins.  And even before then, he wasn’t fully there.  I knew that when I was a child, my old man would be busy running that damned company Princeton Corporation, despite my eldest half-brother Slade being groomed as its heir.  Which was why my mom decided to groom me as the heir to her fashion company.  However, unlike him who was hard on Slade, she allowed me to still be a child.  That was how I decided that I’d become a duelist.  And it was because of my mom.</p><p>Not my old man and most certainly, not my older half-brothers.</p><p>Sure, they’d come and watch all of my Junior tournament matches, but they didn’t come because they were proud of me for making it this far and so forth.  No, only my mom and Chelsea did that for me.  They came because they were judging me; to see if I had inherited the Princeton pride and all of that bullshit.  And when I’d win, they’d flash those smirks and praise me for a job well done.  Otherwise, they’d treat me like the devil if I lost or resulted in a draw.  Slade was worse than my old man in that regard.  Mom once told me that the reason he was the way that he was because of his bitter first marriage as well as the troubled relationship with my grandparents amongst other things.  Anyway, I vowed as a child that I’d NEVER make the same mistakes that he made; that I’d be better than him.  Regardless, I considered Duel Monsters both my first real friends and love.</p><p>That is, until I tasted love for the first time when I met...her.</p><p>My first love with a girl.</p><p>Alexis Rhodes, Seto Kaiba’s eldest niece and the first girl that I loved.  In fact, she was the only girl that I loved for the longest time.  I first met her at a Christmas party that Kaiba Corp. was hosting when we were ten years old.  I fell for her upon seeing her, love at first sight.  I swore that she was an angel when I first saw her in that pretty light blue dress that she wore.  She was everything that I wanted in a girl, but I was everything that she hated in a guy.  Sure, I knew Ellie and Anakin from several family parties and I also met Holly and Atticus, but Alexis was my whole world after that meeting.  Mom always told me that she never liked Alexis and I didn’t understand why until certain actions of hers began to bug me.  You see, Alexis loves dueling, but the problem was that she loved it more than I did.</p><p>She wanted a DUELIST, not a man who’d give her the moon and stars.  She didn’t want me...</p><p>Nevertheless, I made one last attempt to ask Alexis out, regardless of her answer.  It was all for naught as she gave her heart to dueling and not a man.  Her final rejection to me stung me so bad that I became embittered at the mention of love.  All of those Valentine’s Days where I wrote love letters pouring out my heart to her, only to be given the cheap friends chocolate by her along with my other female friends...  All of those nights where I’d beg the heavens to make her mine and mine alone, only for me to lose to dueling...  I lost my way by the time that I entered Academy Prep and by that, I meant that I no longer enjoyed dueling.  I discarded my Ojamas and began to focus more on my Light and Darkness Dragon.  I began to respect my opponents less and less and cared more about the false flatteries my fake friends gave me.  And where was my old man when I needed a man’s point of view on how to win a girl’s heart?!</p><p>Nowhere, absolutely nowhere.</p><p>Either way, I vowed to never give into love’s trap and that if I fell for another girl, I’d drop out of school.  Except fate and time had a way of testing me.</p><p>And sure enough, I fell in love again, but this time, with my wife.</p><p>I first met Melissa Yuki at Duel Academy, specifically, the Obelisk Blue boys’ dorm.  I never forgot that day nor will I ever forget.  Long story short, I and my ex-friends Blake and Terry were coming back to prepare for our dorm’s welcome dinner when we caught Mellie and Holly talking to Anakin.  Correction, Anakin, Charlie, and Wayne Pegasus were talking to Mellie and Holly.  About what exactly, I don’t remember nor did I care to remember anyway.  Still, Anakin and I started getting into it when I heard both girls whispering about me and I turned around to give them a piece of my mind.  Only to be blindsided by Mellie’s beauty and the process began again.  This time, though, I didn’t know what to make of all these new feelings that blossomed.</p><p>I didn’t realize it at the time, but I had met my true soulmate.  The one girl that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.  That was the worst mistake that I made, but I didn’t care because Cupid’s arrow got me again and this time, there was no getting out of it.  No matter how many times Mellie attempted to skirt my affections or I tried to tell myself that she was Jaden’s sister and not my type.  That is, until she started falling for me in return after all of the times that I showed her how much I care.  Especially after Zane rejected her and that slacker pervert Jerome began harassing her.  She chose to give me her heart and I never took it for granted.  Yes, we broke up twice, but I don’t remember the first time it happened because I was brainwashed and Mellie brought me back to my senses.</p><p>Nevertheless, my feelings for Alexis faded and she ultimately became the wife of a duelist sometime after graduation, the one and only Jaden Yuki.</p><p>I started using my Ojamas again in my deck and it was thanks to my lady love.  There was something about Mellie that made people reconsider their course of actions.  That included my...dad and half-brothers.  Sure, my old man did care enough to help me court Mellie, but it wasn’t enough to say if he liked her or not.  I mean, he was willing to give her his blessing to be my wife and attend our wedding, but that was because we got married at Christmas.  Not my best plan, but I always wanted a winter holiday wedding.  I was so glad that Mindy finally shut up after we announced our wedding about her being right about Mellie being a Christmas bride.</p><p>Mom adores Mellie and to this day, I’m glad that she kept insisting to me to not give up on her due to her making me happy.  Jagger respected her enough to where he saw that she was no ordinary girl, but he never really warmed up to her.  Slade, on the other hand, tolerates her just fine.  Why, I don’t know and never could figure out as Slade and I barely keep in contact unless it was about business or news on Jagger.  Nevertheless, I love Mellie with all of my heart and couldn’t leave her if I tried.  Damn it, I wish that she hadn’t gotten me into Shrek.  Regardless, when Mellie announced that she was expecting a baby, I renewed my childhood vow.</p><p>That I was never going to be like my old man.  No, not ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>